Baby, Stay With Me
by MaygenLynn
Summary: What if Charlotte 'Charlie' Salvatore takes her eldest brother's advice when he tells her to leave Mystic Falls without Stefan? What happens to our favorite she-Salvatore when she heads clear across the country to the small town of Beacon Hills? She gets mixed up in all the Beacon Hills drama, of course. 'Same OC as The Sacred Bond Of Family'


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf. There ya go. **

**-BSWM-**

_And it's been a long time of this  
>Something is got to give<br>Everyone here is ready to go  
>It's been a hard year with nothing to show<br>From down this road  
>It's only on we go, on we go<br>Everyone here is ready to go  
>It's been a hard year, and I only know<br>From down this low  
>It's only up we go, up we go<em>

Up We Go – LIGHTS

**-BSWM-**

'_Don't you think its time to branch out? Spread your own wings, go it solo, and all that,_' Charlie hears Damon's words echo clearly through her mind as she drives her 1970 black and white Chevelle down the interstate, Donovan's _Season of the Witch _blaring through the newly installed speakers. Charlie had taken her sadistic older brother's advice and 'branched out', she gathered up some of her clothes, cassette tapes, her small orange kitten, Marbles, grabbed her car keys, and left Mystic Falls against her better judgment. She's completely unsure if leaving is a good idea, and she'll miss Stefan terribly, but she feels that it might be nice to actually have some time alone. Charlie had spent her entire life with Stefan, human and vampire, and she's ready to try a change.

The road so far, though, is terribly boring. She's found herself having many one sided conversations with Marbles, and she found this incredibly insane and desperate.

As this thought runs through her mind again, she glances over at her tiny companion who stares up at her with innocent large blue eyes. Charlie grins slightly and scratches the kitten's head, causing the feline to purr happily and press her head farther against Charlie's hand.

The music Charlie had been enjoying is abruptly cut off when her phone begins to ring. She lifts her hand from the kitten's head and grabs her phone, only taking her eyes off of the road momentarily to spy her brother's name and picture lighting up her phone. Her finger hovers over the green 'answer' button, but she makes the last minute decision to ignore the call. Almost immediately, Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Free Bird _begins to play.

"Maybe later, Stefan," Charlie mumbles, glancing at her phone as she sets it back on the dashboard. If she talks to her brother now, she knows she won't have the heart to keep going. She'd immediately pull off and turn the car around, head back to Mystic Falls, and she'd probably regret the decision later. "We'll be fine on our own for a while," she says to the small kitten who merely curls up on the passenger seat. "It won't be forever," she says for her own benefit.

Later, as she's stopped at a gas station, Charlie finds herself with a map of California spread out on the hood of her car.

"Where to go, where to go," Charlie mumbles to herself, as she scans the map she's bent over. She looks at Marbles, who's perched the northern part of the map. Charlie, unable to decide where to go in California, merely lifts one of the kitten's paws, and sees the name Beacon Hills in small print, and she smiles. "I love small towns," she says, lifting the kitten into her arms and kissing her quickly on the head before placing her back into the car. Charlie balls the map up and disposes of it in the garbage can before entering the gas station to pay for her gas. Once this is done, she gets back into her car and is back on the road in no time, her thumb quickly punching 'Beacon Hills' into her GPS, and she lets her GPS that she fondly named, 'Ruby', direct her to her new home.

**-BSWM-**

"Well, I don't know about you, my dear, but I love our new home," Charlie says, looking around her decent sized condo. It only takes Charlie four days to move into her rent free condominium, (the rent free portion stemming from a well practiced bit of compulsion). Numerous framed band posters litter the walls, and shelves of her old records that she managed to fit in her car are placed next to her new large flat screen television that's mounted on the only bare wall in her living room.

She collapses onto the black leather couch that she spent a decent amount of money on, and switches on the television, finding a semi bearable program and promptly begins zoning out. She's only brought out of her thoughts once when Marbles takes it upon herself to jump up onto Charlie's stomach and go to sleep.

To keep up appearances and somewhat blend in, Charlie enrolled herself at Beacon Hills High as a sophmore, deciding after a quick look around that she actually likes this little town, and would like to stay for a few years. As far as the school officials are concerned, Charlie is an emancipated minor from Seattle, and even has the forged updated paperwork to prove it. She and Stefan had gotten these a few times before when they found a town or city that they particularly liked and wanted to stay in for a while, so the process was easy for Charlie to complete, with a little compulsion, of course.

Charlie sighs and reaches behind her head to grab her iPhone off of the coffee table next to the couch. She unlocks the phone, and she sighs when she sees many missed calls and texts from her twin, who she still hadn't been in touch with, only due to the fact that she has no idea what to say to him. She pulls up the text conversation page and starts a new text to him.

'_I'm fine. Took Damon's advice, don't judge me, and decided to leave MF on my own. We'll see each other again before you know it, Steffy.'_

She grins slightly, satisfied with her message, and sends it. She receives a response in minutes.

_'Stay safe. I love you, Charlie'_

Charlie smiles softly, adoration for her brother swelling in her chest.

_'Love you, too, Stefan'_

**-BSWM-**

Monday morning, a.k.a Charlie's first day at Beacon Hills High finally rolls around, and Charlie is surprised and mildly ashamed that she's happy to start school again. She'd never been particularly fond of school, only going because Stefan deems it necessary to blend in with humans. She uses her accelerated speed to get herself dressed, and she switches on her iPod that she kept despite having an iPhone, and puts her diverse collection of music on shuffle, Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _immediately begins playing, and Charlie dances slightly as she starts a pot of coffee. After her coffee begins brewing, she reaches into the freezer, and pulls out a bag of blood that she stole from the local hospital, pours half of it into a mug, and warms it up in the microwave before quickly drinking it. She sighs as she feels the burn in her throat lessen gradually before disappearing completely.

When her coffee finishes brewing, she pours the small amount that she made into a thermos before adding copious amounts of sugar and her favorite French Vanilla flavored creamer. After feeding Marbles and filling up her water bowl, she pats the small kitten on the head before exiting her condo, getting into her car, and heading to her new school.

Upon arriving, she parks her car in one of the many available spaces in the lot. She notices right away that she's attracting much attention, due to the excellent condition her classic car is in, and she attracts even more when she exits said car. She hears every compliment, and snide remark that's whispered about her perfectly, letting everything that's said roll right off of her back, not hearing anything that she hasn't heard before in her 162 years of existence. She ignores all of the students, keeping her aviator sunglasses on her face as she walks into the school, and to the administrator's office. The woman behind the desk seems busy rifling through a file cabinet, her back turned to Charlie, not even hearing the door shut behind the vampire. Charlie keeps one of her hands on the strap of her backpack, and places the other on the secretary's desk before lightly clearing her throat. The woman at the file cabinet turns quickly, and Charlie flashes her a winning smile.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Salvatore. I enrolled the other day," Charlie introduces herself pleasantly, feeling slightly saddened by the fact that she didn't have Stefan there with her.

"Of course! Just give me one minute, sweetie, and I'll have your schedule for you. The Vice Principal should be here any minute to show you to your first class," the frazzled woman says with a smile of her own before disappearing through another door within the office. Charlie's amused grin remains on her face as she twists her daylight ring around on her first finger with her thumb. In seconds, the secretary returns with a few papers in her hand. "Here we go, Miss Salvatore," she says, handing Charlie her class schedule, "and here's Vice Principal Wilson now," the woman says as a tall dark skinned man walks through the door.

"Is this our new girl?" he asks, smiling at Charlie.

"Sure is, I'm Charlie," she introduces herself, the manners instilled in her head as a child showing greatly.

"And I'm Vice Principal Wilson, it's great to have you here Charlie. I see you have your schedule, and we got all of your paperwork filled out last Friday. You ready for your firs class?" Wilson asks, pushing the door open as he speaks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Charlie answers, and walks through the door that he holds open for her, thanking him as she strides past him.

"Alright. What's your first class?" he asks, and Charlie peeks at her schedule, pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head.

"English II with Mr. Conner," Charlie answers.

"Perfect, that's right down this hallway," he says, leading her down the empty hallway. Along the way he asks her a couple of questions about her move from 'Seattle', which she answers easily, not exactly lying since she lived in Seattle a few times. The questions about Seattle change to questions about her numerous tattoos, which she answers eagerly, loving her tattoos with a passion. "And here we are," he says before pulling the door to the classroom open. "Mr. Conner, we have another new student," he says, and Charlie steps into the room, the same smile still on her face. "This is Charlotte Salvatore. Class, I'm sure you'll do your best to make her feel welcome."

And with those last words, after patting Charlie on the shoulder, he exits the classroom.

"Well, Miss Salvatore, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you go take a seat...," Mr. Conner trails off, watching as each one of the boys with an empty seat around them leans forward slightly in anticipation. This makes Charlie's amused grin widen. "Behind Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Conner finishes, and the remaining boys groan. Charlie makes her way toward the back of the room where Mr. Conner pointed, and she takes a seat behind a lanky boy with a shaved head and hazel eyes. Charlie finds him completely adorable, and she flashes him a kind smile before taking a seat behind him.

Charlie finds the class itself extremely boring, but is entertained throughout the entire class, watching as the boy in front of her tries to inconspicuously glance at her over his shoulder numerous times. Another boy who sits a row over, glances at the boy in front of her ever so often, and when he sees him attempt to look at Charlie, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head in exasperation. Charlie can only assume that the two boys are friends due to the fondness that she sees in the other boys eyes when he looks at the Stilinski boy in front of her.

When the bell rings, Charlie easily packs up her things, and rises from her seat. Coincidentally, she stands at the same time as the boy in front of her, and he notices this as well. He quickly presses himself against his desk, before gesturing for her to go first.

"Um, yeah, you can, you know, go ahead. Ladies first," he rambles, making Charlie laugh lightly.

"Thank you," she says, nicely, before taking a few steps past him.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. You're welcome," he says, and Charlie looks over her shoulder at him curiously. "Uh... Yeah. So... See you later?" he ends with a question.

"See you later," Charlie responds, vastly amused at his awkwardness. The other boy from earlier approaches the hazel eyed boy and claps him on the shoulder before sending Charlie an apologetic smile. Charlie returns the smile with a kind one of her own before adjusting the strap on her backpack and exiting the classroom.

"Nice timing, Scott," the boy grumbles, sounding annoyed with not only Scott, but himself. As Charlie makes her way down the hallway, trying to find her next class, the sound of high heels catching up to her captures part of her attention.

"Those are Marc Jacobs jeans," a smooth feminine voice speaks up next to her, and Charlie's eyebrows lift slightly, and she glances next to her. The girl walking beside her is very pretty with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She stands just a little taller than Charlie with those heels on, but Charlie can tell that the girl would be almost a mere three inches shorter than her without them.

"Yes, they are," Charlie admits. With all the money she collected through the decades, she finds herself enjoying name brand clothes.

"They're cute. They'd be cuter paired with a nicer shirt," the girl says, and Charlie is instantly reminded of Caroline. This makes her smile fondly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Charlie says, and the girl merely hums in response.

"You're new here," she says, stopping suddenly, and Charlie stops as well, knowing that it would be rude to keep walking.

"Sure am," Charlie says, getting a better look at the girl.

"I'm Lydia, and really, the only thing wrong with your outfit is that shirt," she says, referring to the muscle shirt Charlie adorns, only to show off her tattoos.

"I'm Charlie, and there's nothing wrong with your outfit," Charlie says, amused. She wishes Stefan could be here with her, so she didn't have to experience this alone, but she knows she'll have much to tell him when she eventually joins him again.

"Well, of course there's not," Lydia says, easily taking the schedule from Charlie's hand, Charlie allowing this, now knowing that Lydia must be some sort of 'Queen Bee' at Beacon Hills High. This type of girl always amused Charlie, and she always made it a point to become friends with her. Nine times out of ten, this type of girl always had some sort of hidden personality that she covers up with the stuck up girl that everyone else sees. "We have french, lunch, and chemistry together. Come on," Lydia says, giving Charlie her schedule back and striding down the hallway. Charlie easily keeps up with the blonde, and they make it to the french classroom in no time. After an uneventful french class, Charlie and her new acquaintance Lydia go their separate ways and Charlie makes her way to history class. It takes her a little longer to find this classroom, and she's a few minutes late. The teacher excuses her tardiness due to it being her first day, and almost immediately she hears a familiar voice.

"Dude, its the hot new girl," she hears the boy from her English class whisper excitedly.

"I see that, Stiles," Scott responds, and Charlie makes a mental note of the boy's name.

"Where do you think she came from?" Stiles asks, and she hears Scott sigh impatiently.

"Don't start asking me questions again," he grumbles, and she looks over at them while the teacher looks for place to seat her. Scott grins slightly at her while Stiles straightens in his seat and gives her what he hopes is a cool smile. Charlie does her best not to laugh, instead sending the two boys another smile. The teacher places her a row over from the two boys, next to Scott, and she hears Stiles sigh in disappointment.

As she takes a seat next to Scott, she catches an odd scent coming from him, making her frown. She glances at him only to see him look over at her with the same frown at almost the same time. He quickly looks away from her when he sees her looking at him, and she turns her eyes back to the front of the room.

"What? What's going on?" she hears Stiles whisper to Scott as if he'd whispered it directly to her.

"I... I don't know. Her scent is... Off," Scott whispers after he turns around to face Stiles. She feels both sets of eyes on her, and she pointedly ignores it.

"Off like, 'bad' off, or just... Off, off?" Stiles asks hurriedly.

"I don't know. Just off I guess," Scott answers, sounding extremely confused. His inner wolf screaming at him to be cautious of this woman/creature beside him. The wolf inside him tells him that Charlotte Salvatore is definitely not human, but unfortunately for Scott, he hasn't been a werewolf long enough to know his instincts, or even be remotely familiar with them.

Charlie is having the same problem as Scott. His woodsy scent not being off putting for her, but unlike Scott, when her instincts tell her that somebody isn't entirely human, she knows it. And her instincts blatantly let her know that the boy beside her for sure isn't entirely human.

When the bell rings, signaling the end of class, Charlie gathers her things as casually as she can before warily leaving the class room. She knows that the two boys are right behind her because she can hear their whispers over the noise of the crowd of students that fill up the hallway.

"You know, this is typical," Stiles grumbles.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"She's hot. Like... Really hot. Like, almost Lydia Martin hot. Really. That hot-," Stiles goes on.

"Yeah, I get it man, she's hot. What about it?" Scott asks, sounding both amused and annoyed.

"I mean, she can't just be hot, can she? There of course has to be something wrong with her," Stiles groans.

"Yeah, but _what's _wrong with her? I don't even know how we'd find out," Scott says, sounding monumentally confused.

"Well, its not like we can just go up and ask her. 'Yeah, hey Charlotte, my friend here picked up a weird scent from you and we were just wondering what the hell you were? Oh, yeah, by the way, the reason he can smell scents like that is because he's a freaking werewolf.' That would go over real well," Stiles says, animatedly, and any trace of humor that was previously on Charlie's face vanishes in an instant.

A werewolf?

She feels she shouldn't be so surprised. If vampires and witches exist, why not werewolves? It makes sense.

The rest of the school day goes by smoothly, Charlie meeting Lydia's boyfriend Jackson, her friend and fellow new girl Allison, who Charlie thinks is one of the sweetest girls she's ever met in her entire life, and some other guys from the Lacrosse team.

As Charlie weaves through the halls to exit the school when the day ends, she frowns when she sees a tall guy in a leather jacket leaning against one of the rows of lockers. Even from a distance, Charlie's enhanced eyesight can make out the paleness of his skin and the beads of sweat streaking down the back of his neck. Concerned, she makes her way over to him and tentatively lays a hand on his arm. Almost immediately, she feels the danger coming off of him, and she stumbles back a few steps.

The man senses the threat radiating from Charlie, and he turns, pressing his back against the lockers. He glares heatedly at her, his eyes flashing a dangerous electric blue.

Seeing his threatening posture, Charlie's vampiric instincts fully take over and her eyes darken, the veins creeping underneath her eyes, and her lips curl into a snarl, her fangs on partial display. After a few long moments of the two glaring threateningly at each other, Charlie takes a few more steps back, forcing her fangs to disappear, and her face fully shifts back to normal. Only when the mans eyes change back to green from the blue they previously were before, does Charlie cautiously leave.

'What the hell did I get myself into by coming here?'

**-BSWM-**

**A/N: **I got a new laptop you guys! Which means when I don't have to work I'll be writing like crazy! I will be finishing up all of my other stories, including this new one! It'll be difficult to keep up with all of these stories, but I only plan on taking a few at a time for now. Not to mention I've got a Maze Runner story that's been driving me crazy with ideas. But I can do it! I just know I can.

What did you all think of the first chapter? Was it good, bad, okay? It obviously starts at the Magic Bullet episode. I didn't wanna go too far into the first season since Charlie had just started school in Mystic Falls, so Beacon Hills obviously wouldn't be too far into their school year either. That's okay though. That just means more Charlie/Stiles bonding time.

The link to the Polyvore Collection for this story will be up on my profile shortly! Go check out Charlie's outfits for the story!

Questions?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Leave them in a review!


End file.
